Mumbo's Mountain
Mumbo's Mountain is the 1st world in Banjo-Kazooie. It is a completely easy level, it is almost impossible to die in it, for some. In this world, Banjo and Kazooie meet and become friends with Mumbo Jumbo, the "best shaman in all of the game". They also meet Chimpy the Chimp, Conga the Orange-Throwing Ape, and JuJu, the totem pole. Points of Interest *Conga's tree *Mumbo's Skull *Ticker's tower *Stonehenge Moves Learned *Beak Buster (Located in the village, by Mumbo's Skull) *Talon Trot (Located at the stonehenge) *Egg Firing (Located by Conga's tree) Jiggies * 1.) Destroy the huts: Learn the Beak Buster ''and destroy all the huts outside of Mumbo's Skull *'2.) Destroy the orange pads:' At Conga's tree, you must get Conga to throw an orange at you. While you are on top of an orange pad, quickly move or else you will get hit with an orange and lose health. Make Conga hit all 3 orange pads and you will get a jiggy. *'3.) Give the orange to Chimpy:' Climb up Conga's tree to obtain an orange that you must give to Chimpy in order to learn a move and finish off Conga *'4.) Defeat Conga:' Stand on the tree ledge right across from Conga's tree, You must have learned the ''Egg Firing Ability before you do this. If you've learned the move already, fire an egg at Conga. He will get mad and throw an orange at you, so quickly jump before you get hit. Fire an egg at him again, and he will get mad, yet again, but this time he will throw 2 oranges at you, so be ready. Then, you fire 1 last egg at him, and he should give you the jiggy. *'5.) On top of Ticker's Tower: '''Transform into a termite, (Cost: 5 Mumbo tokens) Then you go inside Ticker's tower and climb all the way to the top of it and collect the extra life and the jiggy (It's best to get this jiggy before you leave Mumbo's Mountain) *'6.) Find all 5 jinjos: Find all 5 jinjos *'''7.) Feed JuJu: Shoot eggs into all of the totem's mouths. Before you shoot the last one, Jump on top of it and Flap flip to collect the extra honeycomb *'8.) By the stonehenge: '''Once you have reached the stonehenge and learned the ''Talon trot , Right in the front of the stonehenge is a little ledge, and on it is a jiggy *'9.) On a hill: '''On the hill right in between the village and the entrance area, on one of the ledges there should be a jiggy *'10.) Jump into the Mumbo Skull's eye: When you come across the village and Mumbo's skull, jump into the hut's eye and there will be a jiggy '''Jinjos *'Blue:' On a platform in the water *'Pink:' On a platform near the entrance *'Green:' Inside one of the huts in the village *'Orange:' On the stonehenge (Where you learn the Talon trot) *'Yellow: '''On one of the ledges on the hill in between the stonehenge and Conga's tree '''Extra Honeycombs' *In a small alcove above the lake, to obtain it, you must be the termite (Speak to Mumbo -- Termite costs: 5 Mumbo tokens) *When one more face of JuJu is left, Jump on top of it and Flap flip to get the extra honeycomb Grunty Switch *On a platform near Conga's tree. To get it, Banjo has to have already given the orange to Chimpy. Then you jump across the platforms and Beak bust the Switch.